ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon
Sailor Moon (known as Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon in the original Japanese) is a manga series adapted as an anime sometime in the 1990s, then re-adapted as Sailor Moon Crystal in 2014. It is largely responsible for popularizing/revitalizing the modern magical girl genre. The show follows a team of teenage girls in modern Tokyo who are reincarnations of a moon princess and her planet-themed elite guardians. They use their powers to fight off an evil empire called the Dark Kingdom ("Negaverse" in the 90s dub), monsters controlled by said empire, and occasionally corrupted humans. Main Characters Inner Scouts (Inner Senshi) Usagi Tsukino/"Serena"/Sailor Moon The main character, a self-proclaimed crybaby who hates school and has problems getting to places on time. Naturally, she's the leader of the Sailor Scouts. Usagi is the first of the team to "awaken" to her powers that we see. Her attacks don't have a particular elemental theme, and mostly revolve around energy. She also has a magical talking cat named Luna, who provides information to the team as a whole. Ami Mizuno/Amy/Sailor Mercury A genius girl in Class 5 at Usagi's middle school (Usagi is in Class 1). Ami is shy and wants to be a doctor like her mother. She awakens during Usagi's investigation of/attack on the Crystal Seminar cram school, which was brainwashing its students to serve the Dark Kingdom. Her attacks are water/ice themed. Rei Hino/"Raye"/Sailor Mars A hot-tempered and beautiful miko (Japanese shrine maiden) who has been shown to see the future in a ceremonial fire. She also has pet ravens named Phobos and Deimos. Her attacks are, of course, fire themed. In the 90s anime, she and Usagi argue near-constantly. Makoto Kino/"Lita"/Sailor Jupiter A tomboyish transfer student, rumored delinquent, and all-around badass. Makoto is considered the strongest of the Sailor Scouts even when she's not transformed. Her attacks are floral and/or lightning themed. Minako Aino/Sailor Venus Chronologically the first of the Scouts to awaken, she and her cat, Artemis (who is male), fought crime on their own for a year before the events of the story. Usagi idolizes her alter ego from that time, called "Sailor V." Minako looks enough like Usagi that the girls initially assumed she was Moon Princess Serenity's reincarnation, and use her as a body double after the big reveal. (Also, she was the leader of the Scouts in her past life.) Her attacks, like Usagi's, don't have a particular elemental theme. ''Sailor Moon'' and the PPC Agents Chryse and Stardust hail from a Sailor Moon fanfic in which Chryse was the uncanonical "Sailor Sun." Sailor Moon minis are mini-youko, which defended canons at an Official Fanfiction University whose name is now lost, but was written by Lady Lunas. Missions in this Continuum *In the Name of Canon, I Shall Punish You!, Agents Aiko Kimura and Henry Asclepe (DF) (NSFW) *"Teddy Bear - Celeste," Part 1 (crossover with The Lord of the Rings), Agents Meg and Will (Despatch) with Agents Nia and Shelley (DIC) (incomplete) *"Unpleasant Memories," Part 1, Part 2 (crossover with Card Captor Sakura and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha), Agents Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower and Corolla (DF) *An unpublished mission mentioned during the Original Series, in which Agent Dead invoked George Lucas' name while exorcising a Sailor Moon canon, turning them into a half-Ewok, half-Jedi. Category:Continua Category:Anime and Manga